Trapped
by justplainoriginal
Summary: Jane is kidnapped and time is running out. Her captor is a sadistic,cruel psychopath...the BPD team is trying to find her. Will they save her in time? -Not good with summaries, but don't let that steer you away!


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I really hope anyone who reads this, continues to read this story. **_  
><em>

**I will try my best to update every week. _Italics_ are thoughts.**

**Enjoy and be...curious for more ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hands up, Detective." The brunette's eyes widened at the familiar voice. The cool metal of a gun barrel touched Jane's temple. His leg reached out and he shut the refrigerator with his foot. A chill slithered up her spine at the close proximity-not of the gun-but the body that held it.<p>

"I said, raise your hands," He instructed firmly. Cautiously Jane raised her hands.

"Put them above your head, and slowly turn around. If you resist, I'll blow your brains out." Jane did as was told. Her hand twitched.

"Perfect." He murmured. She came face to face with the man she's been chasing aimlessly. The serial killer of thirty innocent victims. The main psycho in her current nightmares. Jane tilted her head. _How the hell did he get into my apartment?_

"Wyatt." The name escaped her lips in disgust. He smiled from one ear to the other. His cold steel blue eyes bored into hers.

"Janie, it's so nice to see you again," At that moment she tried to grab the gun out of his hands but it fell to the ground. Quickly trying to take it Jane leaped for it when Wyatt struck her with a blow in the stomach. The brunette landed flat on her back. She tried to get back up when he pointed the gun in her face.

"Big. Mistake." He waved the gun back and forth; scolding her.

Roughly he grabbed her hair to keep her laying on the ground, and sat on her torso. Jane wheezed as he put his full weight on top of her. She grabbed his arms then he banged her head on the ground. The brunette could have sworn she seen stars. Wyatt put his face to hers so they were nothing but inches away.

"We are going to have some real fun together," His breath blew in her face making her cringe.

"Just you and me." Wyatt raised his gun high. Jane gulped and clenched her jaw. _This is it, I'm done for._ In a quick motion of ease, Wyatt hit Jane in the temple with the barrel instantly knocking her out.

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened Maura's heels roughly connected to the BPD tile on the homicide floor. She wasn't sure if she had ever ran this fast in heels but she wouldn't keep a record. The ME charged into the room, catching half of the attention from all detectives. Frost looked up from his computer. He frowned in question and Maura held up her phone as if it were the answer.<p>

"Jane," she breathed out frantically, "I can't reach her cell. Its going automatically to voice mail, she told me, as soon as she went home that she'd call. That was half an hour ago, her home isn't any more than fifteen minutes away."

Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed by her colleagues.

"You sure she hadn't just fell asleep," Korsak asked sitting up in his chair, "Or possibly stopped to get something to eat, doc?"

"No-I," She breathed deeply through her nose and shifted from her right leg to the other, " She would have at least text me. I have called eight times and sent five text."

Frost tapped on the keys of his computer and looked fairly focused. His fingers froze then a shadow of worry crossed his features. "Her phone has no signal." Frost voice boomed as he grabbed his jacket. "Let's go to her apartment."

Korsak stood and grabbed his jacket too."What if she's fine. You know how angry she already was from Cavanaugh sending her home."

Frost shrugged as he followed Maura out of the bullpen. "I'd rather check to see if she was actually okay, then going off an assumption with what's been going on, Korsak." The Sergeant bounded after them.

* * *

><p>Maura searched for the apartment key Jane had given her. Guilt and fear filled her heart at the thought of forgetting about Jane. She had lost track of time; doing paperwork; too focused on it that she didn't notice the time pass or that Jane hadn't called her to tell her that she had made it home. That was not like Jane at all and Maura knew it. She felt that something was wrong, even though she hoped with every part of her that everything was fine and Jane would jump out of her closet when she opened the door and say, 'I got you all, you little wimps!'<p>

Finally finding the key in the pocket of her handbag she sighed in relief. Unlocking the door she hurriedly opened it and stopped right in her tracks. The apartment was ransacked. Furniture was overturned and glass was broken; pieces shattered onto the kitchen floor. Blood was smeared on the floor and table but the ME averted her gaze.

Maura stepped into the apartment and went straight to Jane's bedroom. She found it empty and untouched as far as she knew.

"The hell happened..." Korsak gasped taking in the scene, "Call Cavanaugh, Frost."

Frost nodded his phone already held to his ear. "On it."

Maura came from the bedroom looking like she was about to pass out. Korsak came to her side, and held her by the arms. "You okay, doc?"

"Yes, I-" She frowned with a look of total confusion, " Who would take, Jane?"

He sighed and tightened his hold on her arms. "I don't know but we'll find her. You know that, Maura."

The honey blonde nodded as a knot clogged her throat.

"You sure you're okay?"

She didn't answer but straightened her posture. Korsak sighed, let her go and she leaned against the wall when he went to the kitchen. Taking out her cell, she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "Hello this is Dr. Isles..."

With a hand on her hip, her eyes connected with Frost's. They both held the same expression. Fear.


End file.
